Divergent High
by dynamiccheetah426
Summary: Modern day divergent! All the Divergent characters go to high school!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, I'm 11 so please take it easy! Helpful criticism is appreciated! Please review!

"Tris, get up!" my brother yells. I get up and put on a black, see through, peplum top, with a white tank top on under it, white skinny jeans, and black stilettos. After I get dressed I braid my hair and put on my make-up. I go downstairs to my red Mustang convertible.

*page break*

Once I'm at school I head over to my locker and see my best friend, Christina,

"Hey, girly!" she says,

"Hey!" I say, happy to see her.

"Did you hear about the new guy?"

" There's someone new?" I say, Wow there hasn't been anyone new here in years

"Yeah, I know, crazy, huh?" she says.

"We should probably head to class, it's already 8:25!" I say.

"Totally!"

Once we get to class I see a boy that I don't recognize, "Is that the new guy?" I ask

"Yeah, isn't he hot?" Christina says,

Although he is pretty hot, I say, "You think every boy is hot!" The bell rings so she has no time to say anything back.

"Everyone, this is Four, he's new so I expect you to treat him nicely!" the teacher, Mrs. Lane, says.

Four walks over to the seat next to mine," Hi, I'm Tris." I say, he smiles and says,

"I'd tell you my name, but I'm pretty sure you already know it." He says, while laughing.

"Yeah, is that your real name? Not trying to pry."

"No, it's just a nickname."

"Oh, what's your real name?"

"Tris, Four, unless you want to tell everyone else what you're talking about, I suggest you be quiet and pay attention!"

I passed him a note that said 'Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?'

And he wrote back, 'Sure!'

*page break*

We made our way over to my normal lunch table, and sat down.

"Hey, everyone, this is Four." I say to my friends.

They mumble a few hi's and went back to eating. The rest of the day was pretty boring.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters!

A/N: Shoutout to crazy4tobias, thanks for reviewing and reading! Sorry if the characters are a little OC, sorry for making Tris so girly! Again, I'm only 11 so please don't give hateful reviews! Not that anyone has, I've just seen on some that some people can be quite harsh! I'm always up for helpful criticism though! –cheetah426

I wake up feeling very excited to see what the day brings. I start thinking about Four and decide to text him and ask him if he wants to hang out, since it's Saturday and I've nothing else to do.

'Hey!;)'

'Hi…' He texts back.

'You want to hang out?'

'Sure, we could grab a bite and see a movie.'

'Sounds good!'

'I'll pick you up at ten?'

'Okay.'

I put on a one shoulder, red shirt, black skinny jeans, black, 4 inch heeled boots, black hoop earrings, gold bangles, and black, rhinestone sunglasses. I'm definitely trying to impress!

*page break*

As I'm walking out of the house, my Mom says, "Honey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to hang out with a friend!" I reply, hoping she doesn't ask anymore`.

"Okay, honey, don't stay out to late!"

"Yes, mom!"

Once I'm out, I hop into my Mustang and realize that I don't know where he lives! Then I hear a bing, and check my phone, It's Four! He said that he lives 3132, Blooming Road. Guess that problem's solved!

Once I reach his house, I get out and knock on the door. A tall, muscular man answers the door.

"Hi, is Four here?" I say

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Tris, you must be Four's father, right?"

"Yeah, he'll be down in a second." With that he leaves.

Four finally comes down, and man, was it worth the wait! He looks hot!

"Like what you see?" He says, I realize that I'd been stasaring.

"Yeah" I say.

"Likewise." He says

"Thanks!"

*PAGE BREAK*

We get in the car and head to Pizza Hut. He breaks the silence by saying,

"Did you see my dad at the door?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering…" He trails off.

Once we're at Pizza Hut, we order a medium pepperoni pizza.

"What movie do you want to see?" I say, trying to start a conversation.

"How about, that new movie, Divergent?"

"Yeah, I've been wanting to see that, I heard it's awesome!"

"Me too!"

*page break*

Here's a twist, I walked Four to his door.

"Goodnight, Four, I had a great time!"

"Me to!" with that he leans in and kisses me goodnight. I was slow and sweet and the best first kiss I ever could've imagined!

"Goodnight, Tris."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! I am sorry I have not updated in a while, I have been busy with all-star cheer, school, and softball. Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it! Sorry for any mistakes! I was rereading my other chapters and saw that my sentences were choppy. I'm going to try to fix that! Review! Btw, infinity is a tennis shoe brand, most competitive cheer teams wear them. They're really comfortable so that's why Tris wears them in this. I'm sorry if you don't know what some of this stuff is! – Cheetah426

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent!

I throw on a tank top that says, "I'd rather be in bed," on it, black Nike Pros (Spandex), and white infinties, and head to cheer.

*PAGE BREAK*

Once I am at cheer practice, we are doing stunts! I am a flyer (person that goes in the air), since I am the tiniest, most flexible girl on the team. The football team is practicing also, Four is on the football team! "Tris, Tris?" Christina breaks me out of my trance. "What?" "It's time to go up!" "Okay!"

We are doing basket tosses. I pull my Kick Full. That is so fun! Once I am down, we work on our main stunt. I notice that Four is staring, might as well give him something to stare at! I go up and pull a hyperextended bow and arrow then pull a hyperextended needle, arabesque, than a chin-chin. I do a double down. "That was AMAZING!" Says Four, "I'm just warming up." I say, even though that stunt was pretty hard. "I know that kiss had probably given it away, but I like you, Tris, will you be my girlfriend?" He says, charmingly. "I'd love to!" I reply, feeling like I am on cloud 9. Then, we kiss, it was only our second kiss, it was amazing! It was slow and sweet, but still passionate all the same.

I feel blessed to have such a great life. For a moment, I felt like nothing could ruin my happiness. "What? I thought you were in love with me, Four!" head bitch, Jeanine, said. "No, I think that that was you whom is in love with me, not vice versa." I just stand there in disbelief, why on God's green Earth would he pick me over someone as breathtaking, popular, and experienced as Jeanine? I, honestly, think I am in love with Four or Tobias Eaton my childhood best friend who moved when we were 12. Life can be so strange, yet so sweet. I stand on my tippy-toes and whisper in his ear "Tobias?"


	4. Chapter 4

"We'll talk about this in a more private place." Four says after I confronted him about being Tobias. "Okay, we can go to my place, my parents are out of town there will be no one to bother us, except my brother." I say, "He will be with his geeky buddies 'til late though, so we're fine." "Okay." He says nonchalantly.

*PAGE BREAK*

Four, or should I say Tobias, and I are sitting on my bed. "So, why'd you leave?" All of a sudden, he takes off his shirt. At first, I was confused, but then, I noticed the scars on his back. "Oh my Gosh, who did this to you?" I ask, "My dad, he used to beat me. I live alone now, I moved as soon as I turned 18." He states, I just hug him. "I love how you don't look at me like I'm a kicked puppy." He says, "Well you're not." I reply. "You want to stay over tonight?" I ask, hoping he will say yes. "Yeah, sure." Let's just say, I'm not afraid of intimacy anymore.

*PAGE BREAK*

"What the hell is going on here?" is what I wake up to my brother screaming. "Caleb." I say, "Nothing happened, although it is none of you concern." I say, "Well, Beatrice, it's just that you're my little sister, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, who is he, anyway?" he asks, "I'm Four." Four says. "What are you doing in bed with my sister?" Caleb asks, "We just fell asleep studying." Four replies. While grabbing my clothes, I say, "I'm going to go shower, work this out while I'm gone, and no violence!" I got a black skater dress with thick straps and a heart shaped cutout right above my cleavage, it reaches mid-thigh, I have gold, spikey studs, gold bangles, a gold necklace with a heart charm on the end that rests in the middle of the cutout, and gold Vans.

Once I'm out of the room, I ask Tobias if he wants to go to the park, he of course says yes. So, we head to the park. It has been a great day all together. I've changed a lot in a the past little bit, but, sometime, change is a good thing

. A/N: I finally know where I'm going with this story! I realize that I haven't included much of Christina or Will or any of the friends, I will fix that next chapter, though! –Cheetah426


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent!

**A/N: Whoever posted "You suck at writing" is a hater and I'm doing my best, I appreciate all the nice reviews. I already said I love constructive criticism, but that's not saying anything hepful. That is their opinion, if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. I am, actually, really happy with the majority of the reviews. -Cheetah426**

* * *

I'm lying on my bed, texting Chris.

'I got a tattoo.' I tell her, because it's true. My tattoo is of three ravens, they are flying across my collarbone.

'OMG! OF WHAT?' She texts me, I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

'Three ravens taking flight across my collarbone, they represent my family.'

'Oh, cool. Zeke and Uriah are throwing a party tonight; I'll be there at five to start getting you ready!' She says, I've got to admit, I'm pretty excited to go to the party.

'KK!' I text her.

* * *

"I'm here!" Christina says in a singsong voice.

"Thank you, captain obvious." I say back.

She starts pulling out a bunch of hair and make-up products. "Okay, let's get to work!"Says Chris. I let her curl my long, blonde hair.

I look in the mirror to see her 'masterpiece' as Christina calls it, and I must say, I look awesome! She did smoky eyes and red lipstick, which makes me look striking. She hands me a tiny, black dress. It's above mid-thigh, and it is one shoulder, long sleeved, it has a slit through the middle of the sheer sleeve, and silver rhinestones on either side of the slit. I have metallic silver stilettoes on, I have black and silver dangly earrings on.

*PAGE BREAK*

When we arrive at the party, everyone is already drunk. Starts with one by Shiny Toy Guns is playing. (A/N: from the divergent playlist.) I love this song! I grab a red cup and start dancing and drinking.

After a while, Zeke stands on a chair saying, "If you're not one of my closest friends GET OUT!"

He gets off the chair "We are playing Truth or Dare." Zeke says. "I'll go first since I live here."

He says.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say.

"I dare you to give Four a lap dance." Zeke says.

"Okay." I say. When I am done I say, "Will, t or d?"

"D!" he replies.

"Rate all the guys in the room and kiss the highest ranking one." I say, satisfied with what I came up with.

"Um, Zeke 7, Four 9, Uriah 7, Will 6 1/2." He gets up and kisses Tobias on the cheeks.

"You never said where." he says, and the game continues.

* * *

I'm walking home after the party and I hear a noise. I turn around, but nothing is there. I pass it off as just my imagination, although it most likely is not. Someone suddenly blindfolds me, and throws me on the ground! Whoever it is punches me and kicks me, repetitively. He slides his hands up my body and says, "You like that, don't you stiff?" I recognize that voice it's Peter; and he's not alone. Someone is holding a hand that smells like lemon on my mouth, probably so I won't scream.

I know the lemon hand is Al, a boy that's had a crush on me since fourth grade, we're juniors now. Al and I used to be best friends; I didn't know he likes me. Another person is kicking me, probably Drew, Peter's sidekick. My vision starts getting blurry, I feel like I'm about to pass out. I hear skin making contact with skin. Strong arms engulf me, I immediately recognize them as Tobias'.

"Everything is going to be okay." He says, "I promise." Tobias adds right before I pass out.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to bright, white lights. I try to sit up, but am soon pushed back down by Tobias.  
"Hey, what happened?" I ask him, curiosity fills me,

"You were attacked." He replies. Then it all comes back to me; Peter touching me, Al's betrayal, and Tobias whispering to me, before I pass out.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now." I say. Christina and Will walk in.

"Hey, you're up!" Christina says.

"Yeah, hey." I reply, I in a happy voice.

"Why are you so happy?" She asks.

"I'm not." I state.

"Well you get out at 4 today." She chirps.

*PAGE BREAK*

We just got home from the hospital and I'm exhausted. I go upstairs and go to bed, thinking about everything that has happened.


	7. Chapter 7

I awake to the smell of pancakes and chocolate syrup that only my mom can make. I walk downstairs to the kitchen, following that delicious smell.

"Hey Hun, how you feeling? Sorry we could not get a flight earlier. I made your favorite!" My mom says,

"My head hurts!" I reply, I have a concussion and three broken ribs along with bruises and scrapes covering my whole body. Mom gives me a Motron (Ibuprofen).

"Thanks…"I say, as I see my brother come down the stairs and give me a big hug.

"I was so worried! What happened, Beatrice?" Caleb says, although I doubt it since he didn't even come see me.

"Just some idiots from school, they are jealous of my AWESOMENESS!" The doorbell ring so I scream; "I'll get it!" I answer the door and see that Chris is there.

"Hey, get your clothes on, we're going shopping!" she says.

"No way!" I reply, knowing I'll have to go anyway.

"Yes, get your tiny ass up there and get ready!" She says, I know I'm not going to win, so I obey. All of a sudden, I feel queasy. I start to vomit in the toilet. I was already upstairs, so no one knows, then I realize it. I'm 2 weeks late. Crap, I go get Chris. And tell her to run out and h]get a pregnancy test while I'm showering.

*PAGE BREAK*

It's been thee longest 5 minutes of my life then I hear it beep. When I see what it says I burst out crying. I'm pregnant, how am I going to tell Tobias? How am I going to tell my family? I've ruined my life!

"Hey, Tobias, I've got to tell you some meet me at the park at 2." I say, praying he doesn't ask any questions.

"okay…"


End file.
